User talk:The Palaeontologist
Welcome! Hi The Palaeontologist, welcome to Walking with Dinosaurs Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Australovenator page. Please say hi to Chasmosaurus, as he is the Head of Recruitement. I hope you are interested in Walking with Dinosaurs, if so please start editing now and improving/creating pages. All contributions (except vandalism) are welcomed. Questions can be left on talk/discussion pages, or you can make a forum for them. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Thanks, -- Styracosaurus Rider (Talk) 01:02, February 24, 2011 Hello! I'm Styracosaurus Rider, and I just wanted to welcome you personally to the wiki. The other users are inactive, so really it's just you and me. Simply put, wow. You do a lot of good work! Would you like to become an administrator? Happy editing! Styracosaurus Rider Speak to the Rider! 18:19, February 24, 2011 (UTC) P.S. I recognize your username...did you by any chance start a paleontology wiki? Hi, well I am glad of it. Must have done over a hundred edits to lots ofstuff, and added 5 pages I think. Thanks for appreciating this. Well, I forget, what does being an administrator do? I wouldn't mind really. Oh and I made an very much neglected 'Prehistory Wikia'. Has about the same number of pages as this wiki that I did entirely by myself. Never been on it in a while (the wikia redesign thing spolit my whole old version look and I hate it now) Yeah, the new look sucks. It's why the founder left entirely. An administrator can do many useful things, like: *Revert vandalism with a single click *Delete pages if the need arises *Block vandals *Change the color of the wiki I'll make you an admin. Styracosaurus Rider Speak to the Rider! 18:36, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Yep, you're an admin. Happy editing! Styracosaurus Rider Speak to the Rider! 18:39, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Nice job Well, you've done a very good job today. Nearly 200 edits in just one day is a pretty hefty achievement :) Anyway it's getting late (on Eastern United States time---but judging by England time also very very late, right?), so I probably won't be on anymore today. Again, great job! Styracosaurus Rider Speak to the Rider! 00:45, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Thankyou mate. That is nice to know. I am on a roll I suppose. In the half term break between going to back to college, so I may not be so rampant in future (got some free time so) Well, its almost 1 in the morning where I am in Greater Manchester, England. Btw I am called Thomas and 18. Goodnight fellow Dinosaur fan haha Are you Odinofthenorth? I'm the banned Wiki guy on TFF. Jurassic Park Treasury 03:53, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Fossil Collecting Wiki I own a fossil collecting wiki that needs more editors. Here. Jurassic Park Treasury 03:54, May 7, 2011 (UTC) The Palaeontologist - No, I am 'The Palaeontologist' and this only on any wiki I have ever been on. I shall help you with your fossil collecting wiki. I have a vast amount of knowledge I can put towards it, as I have with this. I am actually on the academic path to becoming a Vertebrate Palaeontologist. Also, I am British. Thankyou for bringing this wiki to my attention, I will do what I can. Bureaucrat rights You're now a bureaucrat :) Sorry for being absent for so long...I've been busy in my life, joined a forum, went on a few fossil hunts, writing scripts for a different wiki altogether---but I'll try and stay editing here. Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 18:33, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Just go to Special:UserRights, type in a user's name, and then check the boxes. Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 18:41, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah, I've done a bit of fossil hunting :) Shark teeth, brachiopods, lots of good stuff. I also buy fossils, and the collection is full of beauties like ammonites, fish, and even a fossil snake. Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 18:43, June 11, 2011 (UTC) COOOOOOL... :) Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 18:57, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Wow! Hi, The Palaeontologist. I'm Toothless100, and I was once Toothless99, founder of this wiki. I disabled my account about six months ago because of the new look, and I haven't been back until now, when I made a new account. I just wanted to say I am amazed at how much you've done. I haven't checked, but you've probably got more edits than me! You definitely deserve the bureaucrat rights, and I'm glad this wiki won't fall into disrepair because of my absence. (I probably won't be editing here even though I have a new account). So, well done for all your editing! Toothless100 06:54, July 5, 2011 (UTC) The Palaeontologist Hello at long last! Founder of the wiki, I have been waiting for this for a long time. I have been an avid supporter of this wiki since I joined, on the 24th February this year. I am well travelled over wikis, and in the process of making my own...which I sort of neglected after I started college (British college, as in, after high school/secondary school) Well yes, I am British, and seem to imagine you are American for some reason. I have made many, many edits. In fact, I am Rank 1# as I am consistantly editing as often as possible. I seek to input mature and intelligent content into the wiki, with focus not just of the role of these animals in the programmes, but also their true scientific bearings. I am have studied many subjects, and at college I have done 2 years of Geology, Archaeology, Geography and Classsical Civilisation at A level. I hope to do Biology and English language on a third year before my life long dream of doing Palaeontology at a British University, which itself will last 4 years. My whole life, is Dinosaurs and others, with a passion for Palaeontology. My editing may seem aggressive at times, but I am really pedantic about grammar (in the OED style of course which I am sure you won't mind) and I tend to prefer to write in a more formal manner. I want to make the pages as informative as possible - in the real sense. It is vital to me that mindless dribble going over each second of the events for any given species in the programmes, is not allowed to be spun out boringly. I want to add REAL science arguments and facts with a sensible approach to talking about the animals appearances in the series made. You can count on me to maintain this wiki. I have already dealt with one or two silly vandals, one of which seemed to bug a few pages until I sorted them. I really, really want to discuss things with you, as for the categories and sub-categories of this wiki. As in, the 'Creatures', 'Dinosaurs', 'Mammals', 'Carnivores'...for instance, 'Omnivores', does not exist as an option. Pterosaurs, Dicynodonts, Placoderms...etc would also be appreciated. Refining this wiki could make it very much superior. I even hope for Sauropod categories to add to pages, to group things much more accurately than 'Creature' or 'Dinosaur'. Thankyou. You're free to make new categories, I don't mind. I'm sure it will help to classify them more accurately. When I first made this wiki I was purely distinguishing dinosaurs from non-dinosaurs. Though can we still keep those two base categories, as a lot of the badges revolve around them. And to clear things up, I'm British. Toothless100 14:19, July 5, 2011 (UTC) And though you are Rank #1, I checked my badges (Toothless99's ones) - and found I'm still the only one to earn Dino Month (contributing every day for 30 days) and 50 Times (for fifty edits on TV Series and Episodes pages). He he he. Although, you are the only one to have earned Torosaurus, Allosaurus, Ornithocheirus, Postosuchus, 500 edits, Stay alive and Survive, and Wiki Planner. Darn. And also, sysop/administrator are the same thing. You might want to change your userpage. Toothless100 - Talk to me 17:16, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Hi I have a problem. I through the page "Homo Erectus" never existed, so, I created it, but it already existed and now, there are two pages about the Homo Erectus. Can you eliminate the one I created, please ? Here's the link: Homo erectus (The page is empty because I deleted everything on it). Main Page Message About this vandalism stuff. The 'troublespot' pages should be protected, especially ones like Liopleurodon - I get tired about arguing with a UC about its size. And a lot of the comments involve t-rex anyway, which is unrelated. Unfortunately, I wouldn't be surprised if they just moved on to other pages. Alternately, you can go to Wikia Staff and request for the whole wiki to be protected. This would mean the only way UCs could vandalise would be via creating an account, which is blocked easier. Or, you could work out what IPs do the vandalism, and do a range block instead of single block, because these are harder to evade. I have to admit, however, that I am clueless on how to do range blocks. If you don't know either, I would suggest asking Wikia Staff about it. Toothless100 - Talk to me 06:50, August 18, 2011 (UTC) 20:35, October 1, 2011 (UTC)The Epanterias page was deleted and it I think it actually was seen Epanterias instead of Allosaurus. ---- Just to say thanks for the welcoming! Datovidny (talk) 11:41, March 11, 2013 (UTC) i made some wikis but i don"t know where the my tools button is? can you help me? Why did you take away my progress on this wiki?Sebcon12 (talk) 19:04, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Hi Im Alvin, is it ok if i add pages about living dinosaurs thats in the bbc movie The Dinosaur Project Hello Hello, The Palaeontologist, I'm new to this wiki and I'm stopping by to say hi!Pyroraptor331 (talk) 00:01, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Hello, I'm new here!! I joined especially because this was the series from my childhood: walking with dinosaurs, the lost world, prehistoric park. And I have a question:do you maybe know if there is a complete collection with al the series from the walking with dinosaurs franchise? I hope I learn a lot from this wikia!! greetings from Kkerklaan (talk) 21:47, December 13, 2013 (UTC) Hello The Palaeontologist. I'm EpicPrime. I would like to report a user under the name Epic in his prime. Here is a notorious vandal and impersonator at the Walking With Wikis site and now he's vandalising yours. It would be most appreciated if you can block him for the greater good. Thank you. EpicPrime talk to me! 21:21, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Hello The Palaeontologist. There is a user who has been vandalising this wiki called Bacner1. I want you to be aware that the vandalising account is an impersonation account of the user Bacner, an admin on the Walking With Wikis. If you can block the vandal, it would be greatly appreciated. EpicPrime talk to me! 20:02, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Hello, The Palaeontologist. I wanted to apologize for my actions, especially the Spinosaurus (Primeval) page. I thought Primeval was the only show it would appear at that time before Planet Dinosaur was posted in. The reason I putted in just "Spinosaurus" without the word Primeval it's because no one putted Planet Dinosaur at that time, but I understand, literally. I am horrified by what I've done. A monster like me deserves to be chained. 20:22, February 16, 2014 (UTC)